Danger Zone
by Gothic Tigress
Summary: Rated PG13 for language. What happens when Black ghost comes back and kiddnaps 5 girls with born powers to make the 1st organic cyborgs. Being Rewritten.
1. The Capture

Diclaimer: The only thing I own here is Melissa, Tracy, Gina, Kimberly, Lacy, a teacher, a director and on actor. The other movie's, plays or musicals and two actors, I do not own. I also do not own Cyborg 009 and if I did I would be one happy person.  
  
Prologue  
They were the top actress's of their age group. Their plays always made millions, no madder what they were. They stared in plays and musicals like Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Macbeth, The First Wives Club, Fiddler's on the Roof and were currently working on the play Romeo and Juliet. They were three of the finest performer's on Broadway. Three girls. Two of sixteen years of age and one turning fifteen. These young ladies had a wonderful future awaiting them. Offers pilled in from top acting agencies, offers worth billion's. Melissa, Kimberly and Tracy were the most talked about people in the streets. What was it that made their plays so magical? People always wondered. No one could explain the magic that surrounded these three, especially when it came to the special effects. How did Melissa manage to look to deceitful as the witch from Sleeping Beauty and why did she always insist on trying to burn the audience? How did Tracy make the closet from Beauty and the Beast look so life like and real? How did Kimberly make the Genie's magic look so real and spectacular? No one could answer these questions except for maybe Black Ghost.  
For about six months now, Black Ghost has been eyeing these young ladies and two of their friends, Lacy and Gina. He watched as inborn power's emerged from these girls, making them perfect specimen's for his organic cyborg study. He made it his priority to find at least five people with natural born power's. He's been aware of their abilities since they were just toddler's and started to show interest now. His sudden interest in them come's from the betrayal of his first nine 00 cyborg's. In Black Ghosts' eyes, those 00 nuisances were to be destroyed by the young ladies that will soon be under his control. He knew the full extent of these girls powers. He knew what they were fully capable of and not even the girls themselves knew. All they knew was they had special gifts, curses that they were plagued with. They used their powers fight evil even though two of them could be questionable on how good they actually were. Kimberly and Melissa were the nicest yet evilest people around. They would always pull pranks on people. Weather it would consist of paint, itching powder, or maybe a trip to the emergency room, it didn't madder to them. They just wanted world domination er.. I mean to have fun and they always had a good laugh. Melissa is the dangerous one of the group. She's very lethal but controlled, except when she gets angry. That's when the other girls tell her to get anger management and run for their lives. Tracy is the serious one. It usually takes her awhile to understand a joke. She can be very silly at times and she's pretty paranoid, but she's a great friend. Lacy is the fighsty one. If there's a fight that she can be in, she's there in a heartbeat. Gina, the sweetheart of the group, is very nice. She loves to chill with her friends and watch the plays. Kimberly, is the hyper one. She has many characteristics that make her mysterious in a way. She can imitate anyone and anything to perfection. She's always there for her friends and is the one people go to for support and advice. She can be a jerk sometimes and a bit evil to, but she always makes everyone laugh. No one really understands or knows what her true nature or personality is, but they try.  
Tonight was a big night for Melissa, Tracy, and Kimberly. Today was the opening of Romeo and Juliet. The theater was packed with people. Black Ghost and his men hid themselves all over the theater. Once the play was over, they would catch their victims. Also attending the play were the 00 cyborgs. "I know that you like these stupid things but did you have to bring me along?" Jet glared at his friend angrily. "Aw lighten up 002, a play wont kill you. You might actually like it. " "I highly doubt that." Jet looked all around him. "Man this sucks! I wanna get out of here. I didn't come to New York to be bored to death."  
"Relax 002, we all have to be here. Just do it for 007."  
"Easy for you to say 009. You actually don't mind this crap."  
"Quit your whining, besides you might actually like it."  
"Doubt it"  
"Guess would you be quiet, it's starting," Pyunma looked at them for a brief moment and then turned his attention back at the play.  
  
*Two hours later*  
"Hey those two fighter's are girls!!"  
"What was that 002?"  
"Those fighters are girls."  
"Oh you mean Mercutio and Tybalt. Yes the are female. I'm surprised, normally those character's are played by men, the these girls are getting the job done anyway."  
"007 look at them, they're awesome. That Mercuo ..."  
"Mercutio."  
"Yeah whatever, she hilarious and Tybalt is my kind of person." 002 watched the fight carefully. Their movements were precise, it was as if they were really fighting. Then the unthinkable happened, Tybalt killed Mercutio. "No Mercutio, you were the best. Why did you stand behind Romeo?" The other 00 cyborgs, including Dr. Gilmore, stared at Jet. Pyunma put a hand on Jet's shoulder, "Don't worry 002, it's just a play." 002 didn't like this reaction, "I'm not worried about this stupid play. It's just one more sucker dead to me."  
An hour later the play finished. The cyborgs headed back stage to meet the staff with their VIP backstage passes. They were all excited. Most of them had never been backstage of a play before, or met any other actor's except for G.B. and maybe Francoise. They approached the backstage. Actors and actresses were everywhere.  
A man in a black suit, approached them, "Why hello there. Are VIP's."  
"Yes we are," Dr. Gilmore stepped forward.  
"How lovely," He smiled. "My name is Antonio Portes. I'm the director and it would be my pleasure if you would allow me to give you a tour."  
"Oh we would enjoy that so much, thank you Mr. Portes," Francoise shook his hand.  
"Very well then follow me," He took them through the set, the through the forbidden parts of the theater and last to the dressing rooms. "This is Samuel Archer. He was our Romeo."  
"Please to meet you all." He shook hands with all the cyborgs. They struck up a conversation with each other. It didn't last long before they heard a loud crash. "KIMBERLY I'M GONNA KILL YOU." "Now, now Melissa, you wouldn't want to do that again today would you. " "Sure I would MERCUTIO." "Dude you need anger management... oops." "Now you're really dead!!" "Eep!!" Kimberly came out running with Melissa on her tail. "Mr. Portes, HELP!!" Kimberly screamed while making circles around the cyborgs.  
"Will you two stop?" The director grabbed both girls by the collars.  
  
"She started it," They said, pointing at each other.  
The director sighed and looked at the cyborgs, "Do you see what I've got to work with?" The cyborgs chuckled a little. The director pushed Kimberly forward, "Anyway this is the clown of the group and this is killer," He said pushing Melissa forward. They all looked at each other strangely. "Here they'll finish giving you the tour of the dressing rooms. I've got something important to attend to." With that the director left.  
"Ok follow me. Oh and by the way this is Melissa and my name's Kimberly." Kimberly was a very tall girl with red hair and blue streaks. She had blue tiger eyes and she wore black baggy pants, a dark blue shirt and spikes on her wrist and neck, she was basically in Gothic attire. Melissa, was slightly shorter than Kimberly. She had brown hair and reddish evil looking eyes. She wore a red shirt, some blue jeans and a jean jacket. The two took the cyborgs through the rest of the place, eventually ending up at their dressing room. "Ok so this is where we dress and prepare. This here is where we keep pictures of famous theater actors and actress's, with the exception of a few movie actors/actress's like Marilyn Monroe and today's person Johnny Depp." "Hey guys," Kimberly and Melissa turned around to see their friends at the door. "Oh hey," Kimberly then turned to the cyborgs. "This is Tracy, she played Juliet and these are our friends Lacy and Gina." They each mumbled a low hi.  
They all got into another conversation as Jet decided to look around the room himself. He spotted some paper's on one of the tables. "Hey what are these?"  
"Jet don't be so rude," Joe scolded him.  
"No it's ok. That's my report." Jet looked at Kimberly, "Report? On what?" "I have to write a report on an actor that disappeared about sixteen or seventeen years ago in England. No one knows what ever happened to him and there's barely any info on him."  
"I think the teacher hates you," Tracy said suddenly. "Man I totally agree. The damn woman has been on my back since day one. Now I'm stuck doing a report on someone who's disappeared and this is half of my grade." "Why isn't there any info?," Joe asked, now curious. "This guy's got a bizarre name. Every time I try to research him I get info on his country. It's driving me crazy. All I have so far is a page of his work and his picture." "Yeah what was his name again?" Melissa loved torturing her friend. Kimberly growled and mumbled an answer. Melissa put a hand behind her ear, "What was that?" "His name is **mumble**mumble**." "I still can't quite hear you." "His name is Great Britain. Now leave me alone," She answered, hearing Tracy, Gina and Lacy laughing and glaring at Melissa who was smiling brightly. The cyborgs looked at G.B. who was white. Tracy looked at her best friend, "Don't worry Kim, you'll get this done. Just make up and ending to his life like, he jumped off of the London Bridge." "Or maybe he joined the CIA or the secret service or something like the MIB," Melissa joined in. "I doubt the teacher would by that. Anyway, with my luck he was probably captured by a secret organization and turned into some kind of super human." "Oh like that robot anime show." "Exactly Gina. Maybe I should stop watching so many cartoon's." "Why, you managed to convince Ms. Galleo that cyborgs exist and that they lived in the Empire state building." "I know. That was the best prank ever. Especially when we told her that if she stood there in front of the building that they would come out and say hi. Man she was there all night for the next three nights. Hey let's go see if she's still there!"  
"Yeah let's go. That woman is so stupid and gullible. I'm surprised that she's a teacher." Melissa glanced over at the cyborgs that looked rather pale. "Are you guys ok?"  
"Um yeah, we're ok. Here's your report back, actually it's your report." Jet handed the paper's back.  
"We better be leaving. These guys have a big day tomorrow. Thank you for the tour." Dr. Gilmore eyed the other's to leave. They all said their goodbye's and left. The girls hung around getting ready to leave. They gathered their things and left through the back door.  
"Man I can't wait to go home."  
"Yeah, I know right," Lacy said looking at Gina with her sparkling emerald green eyes.  
"Too bad you girls wont make it home." The girls turned around behind them and saw a tall dark figure approach them.  
"Aw great, another maggot who thinks he can take us," Melissa said, glaring at him.  
"Don't take me lightly little girl," The so called man taunted them.  
"I'm not a little girl."  
Kimberly narrowed her eyes, "You do you think you are?"  
"I'm Black Ghost, and these are my creations." Suddenly out of no where, about fifty men showed up in weird looking outfits. The girls got into their fighting stances. "Attack."  
"Guys JUMP!!," one of the girls screamed, but it was too late, the soldiers got them.  
"Let us GO!!" Kimberly said, as she struggled to get free.  
"We've destroyed dynasty soldiers, but we can't get away from some robots! This is pathetic." Melissa yelled trying to use the fire power that she discovered she had about a month ago. But her effort was useless and so were the efforts of the other girls and their power's. As they struggled they disappeared, possibly never to be heard from again.  
  
Note: Ok this chapter in my opinion sucks, but it would make the other stuff make more sense. Please review!! All flames will be given to my friend Melissa or 006. Free pixie sticks for anyone who reviews, lol. Then we can all have a pixie stix party! YAY!! 


	2. New Arrivals

Disclaimer: I don't own cyborg 009 but if I did, all my favorite stories including mine would be in the show.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. Everything was so fuzzy. She looked around as she regained focus, but everything was dark. She heard a voice in the distance. "0014 are you all right." "0014, who's that?" She asked unaware of everything. "You are 0014." "I am Lacy Moore." "No you were once Lacy Moore but now you are 0014." "Where am I? Who are you?" "I am your master and you are in my lair. You will serve me and do everything I tell you. Is that understood?" "Yes Master." The lights turned on and 0014 found herself on a table. She wore a dark green outfit with lime green buttons, scarf and black knee high boots. Her red streaked blonde hair was tied into a bun with her short bangs hanging along her forehead. Her emerald green eyes looked up at yellow bug eyes, attached to some sort of black mask. "My lord, what shall I do for you?" 0014 said, bowing to Black Ghost. "Patience my dear, you will await your orders. You will be sent to destroy the 00 cyborgs as soon as 0015 wakes' up." "Yes my lord," She says finally as Black Ghost walks away.  
  
**In the doctor's lab**  
  
"Dr. Hiriko, why does the cyborg remember her name?"  
"I don't really know sir. Her memory was erased, but her name still stays. The same thing has occurred in 0015."  
Black Ghost was lost in thought, "Where is 0015?" "She's in the next room sir." "Good." Black Ghost left the lab and went to see 0015. He approached her silently. Meanwhile, curious eyes scanned the room. "Where am I," She thought. "You are in the lair of Black Ghost." The girl looked around, "Who-who said that?" "I did," Black Ghost stepped out of the shadows. The girl gasped in fear. "What is your name?" "Gina Ichiko, sir." "Do you know anything about your past?" "No sir." "Good, then I will tell you everything you need to know."  
  
**Plaza Hotel**  
  
"002, did you have to lurk about and ask about the report?"  
"I was curious." His friend glared at him, "Well your curiosity almost got 007 exposed." "Aw lay off 009." "Lay off!?" "Yeah there was no harm done."  
"But there could've been and it would have been done at my expense."  
"Look 007. I'm sorry all right. How was I supposed to know she was doing a report on you and would get really close to the truth? So the kid's smarter than we thought."  
"I don't think her smarts have anything to do with it." Everyone looked a Pyunma.  
"What do you mean by that 008?" "Easy 004, I think she just had an over active imagination, like some cyborgs we know," He said glaring toward 007, who looked at them sheepishly. "She also said something about watching too much anime, so she's bound to have an imagination."  
"That is very correct 004. She did say she watched cartoons'. Let's just hope that those girls don't make a connection from the picture of a twenty-nine-year-old G.B. to our old 007"  
"Hey! Whom are you calling old, Dr. Gilmore?"  
"This isn't the time 007."  
"Hmf . . . first you call me old and then you say we don't have time, hmm," He mumbled.  
"Knock it of 007," Jet glared at him.  
"I don't know about you guys, but I don't think that was the last time we would ever see those girls." All the cyborgs looked at their friend as Chang stepped forward. "Why? Do you have a premonition that we'll see them again?" "Call it a hunch really."  
"I call it a bad feeling, to me," Joe said thinking after awhile.  
'I agree with 009. I have a feeling that we will be seeing them very soon. Let's just hope that when we see them, it won't be because of 007.' Baby Ivan was thinking long and clear about this. "Look, while you think about this, I'm gonna bail this joint," Jet said walking out, not knowing when or if he would return and would these girls show up again?  
  
**Black Ghosts' Territory**  
  
They stared at each other for a long time, unsure of what to say to each other. "Cyborgs 0014 and 0015." The two girls turned to see Black Ghost standing in front of them and bowed before them. "I have your first mission. You are to find 002 and poison him with this," He held up a small vile with some kind of brown liquid inside.  
"Why are we poisoning him instead of killing him on the spot? ," 0015 asked, a piece of curly, dirty blonde hair falling between her huge grey eye's. She wore a dark pink outfit with red ovals, a red scarf and black boots with a black belt.  
"Don't question me child."  
"Yes sir," She said quickly. Black Ghost tossed 0014 the vile. They both vanished in a blink of an eye.  
  
**Central Park at 12:00 a.m.**  
  
Jet strolled through the park. Surprisingly, the streets were still crowded with people, thus killing the chance of him flying without being seen. The lights were brightly lit.  
"To be home again. Man did things ever change around here." Jet looked around and sat on a bench in the park. "The punks I use to beat up must be ancient by now," He laughed to himself. "I can still remember the look on their faces when I beat them all without gaining a scratch on myself. They really got scared when the police came. Stupid fools were running all over the place. I just snuck away and then the police stopped at the street that I was in. Then they came. Black Ghosts' men. How was I supposed to know they weren't really gonna save me but kidnap me? Shit, how could I have been so naive back then. Stupid Black Ghost and his organization." He said holding his head in his hands.  
"Don't you dare talk about your master that way 002." "What the -," Jet looked up to see two girls about eighteen and nineteen years old, standing on the branch above him. He shot up from his seat, "Who are you?!"  
"0014 in da house!"  
"Catchy but we ain't in a house," Jet smirked.  
"I'm 0015. Struggle and we'll have to destroy you on the spot." Jet rolled his eyes at them. 'Oh brother. How lame can you get? I've seen roaches with more style than you."  
"Aw no you didn't?" "Hold up 0015," 0014 said holding 0015 back. "We can't toast him just yet." "And why not?" "We've got order's remember." "Oh yeah."  
"Look, I don't know what you girls want but I don't have time for the likes of you." Jet started walking away when he was stopped short by 0014 standing in front of him.  
"Sorry but we're not going to let you get away that easily." 0014 glared at Jet, walking up to him slowly as he started moving back. Jet looked around. 0015 was behind him and 0014 was in front of him. They would surly catch which ever way he would run. He had no other choice but to fly. He soared through the air, confident that he got away. At least he thought he got away. "Boy where do you think you're going? ," 0014 said appearing out of no where. "Here, stay awhile," she said while grabbing Jet's legs and flinging him to the ground. 0015 approached him casually with a needle in her hand. Jet got up quickly to get ready for a fight but 0014 held him down. 'Damn, where the getting her strength,' He thought. "Now hold still 002 this wont hurt a bit." 0015 jabbed the needle into Jet's neck, letting the blue fluid seep into his system. With that they left, leaving Jet dazed on the ground. Jet go back up slowly, rubbing his neck. "What the hell was that all about?" Jet took a few steps forward. "Man I don't know if it was dinner or the thought of these girls jabbing me with something, but I really feel sick." Jet became pale and started to sweat as he moved forward. Then with no warning he just collapsed. Meanwhile, not so far away, the two cyborgs watched their victim. "Worked like a charm." "Agreed 0015 and man did it work fast."  
  
Authors note: Sup yo!! Sorry if this chapter's not that good but I'm racing against time to get my summer reading notes done. Oh and thank you Queen of Duels and Black Wolf Meleny for reviewing my story on ff.n. YAY PIXIE STIX PARTY!!!!! 


	3. Downtown Troubles

Ice cream party!!!!!! *starts chanting* Ice cream party! Ice cream parte!! Ice cream Party!!!! YAY!!! *continues chanting with 006 and 007 joining in*  
  
002: Oh god help us.  
  
009: I want some ice cream.  
  
002: Oh NO, not you too!!  
  
Dr. Gilmore: This ice cream, which by the way is loaded with saturated fats, sodium and carbohydrates, is rather tasty.  
  
003: Boy do you really now how to ruin ice cream for people.  
  
009: *Starts running around everywhere do to really high sugar levels* I'm a giant chipmunk! FEED ME!!  
  
Gothic: *sticks out her arm and 009 runs into it* Lay off the caffeine you giant chipmunk. Here have some soda. *passes him some caffeinated soda and lets him go* Wait a sec did I just ... uh oh.  
  
009: HAHAHAHA!! I AM PHYLLIS THE GIANT CHIPMUNK, HEAR ME ROAR. ::Squeak:: Squeak::  
  
00 cyborgs: *Die laughing*  
  
Gothic: Oh god, how am I gonna stop this one. *thinks for a moment* Well no one told me I had to do something so I'll just walk this way.... *walks in the opposite direction of 009* Anyway thanks to all that reviewed!!  
  
MagicianCyborg: *sniffes* poor oo2 *blows nose* I really like your story. I wonder who the next victim is?  
  
Gothic: Well you'll find out today. Here's some tissues with little 002 designs on them. *turns to Wolfwood11 and hands over some ice cream* It may not be pixie stix but hey it has sugar!! LOL!  
  
Queen of Duels:*is dancing with 004*  
  
004: *whimpers* Help me.  
  
Gothic: You're on your own buddy. Anyway sorry for the delays you guys. With AP this year, I'm bombarded with homework.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own cyborg 009 or any other anime that I love and if I did, all my favorite fics would be shows already, lol.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Jet stirred slightly awake as he felt his body being carried at an incredible speed. He looked up through half opened eyes to see Joe. Jet had no idea what was going on. His body felt numb, his mind was empty and he could not breathe. Dizziness ensnared his body, as did nausea and suffocation. Then once again, Jet fell into the darkness unsure if he would ever wake up again.  
  
**Black Ghosts' Organization**  
  
The two troublesome cyborgs had finally reached black ghosts lair. They strolled into the lair like nothing until they reached the lab. They stopped short looking at everything. The lab had been totaled. Wires' were torn and broken. Sparks flew out of machines. Claw marks were embedded into the walls and other types of machinery. The lights flickered as some of them hung down. Soldiers and doctor's lay on the floor in their own blood.  
  
"What the hell happened here?"  
"I don't know 0015. The place is wreaked beyond recognition."  
"Who could have done this?"  
"0016." The two cyborgs nearly jumped out of their skin and quickly turned around to see Black Ghost standing among them. "We had awoken her today. Stupid cyborg thought that she could rebel against me. She under estimated me and now she lays in suspended animation at another lab. Let her actions and fate remind you that I am your master and I am in power. I made you and I can surely destroy you."  
"Yes master," the two cyborgs said in unison, bowing to their master.  
"I gather that you two succeeded in injecting cyborg 002?"  
0014 stepped forward, "Yes master, everything went as you planned."  
" Splendid! Here," He tossed over another vile. "For you next assignment..."  
  
**Plaza Hotel**  
  
"We're lucky we found him when we did," Albert said breaking the silence.  
"Yes, it is fortunate that you all found him. If you hadn't 002 would be dead."  
"Do you know what he has?" Pyunma looked at the doctor with his large frog eyes.  
"He has some sort of nervous system infection mixed with a nasty case of the flu. I'm not sure if it's curable or how to fix it. All I know is that 002 is going to be down for a long while."  
"I see," Pyunma looked down as though he was thinking hard.  
"007 would you do me favor and get these items for me? I need them for 002," Dr. Gilmore asked as he gave the transformer the list.  
"Are you CRAZY!! I could get mugged around here. Heck, even a mugger gets mugged around here."  
"I'll go with him." Everyone turned to see Geronimo Jr. get out of his chair to join G.B. They both walk out one after the other.  
Later on that night the two cyborgs stopped off to get something to eat. It seemed that in searching for the items they needed for 002, they lost their way to the hotel and needed to stop for a moment. While sitting at there table, Geronimo Jr. Got up to phone the other cyborgs and inform them of their little direction problem. In the meanwhile, G.B. sat in his seat quietly, playing with the silver wear and occasionally making the forks and knives sound like they were reciting lines from "Hamlet." So he was a tad bored, what could he do. 'What's taking 005 so long?," he pondered. His eyes looked over the restaurant many times. Looking over the restaurant again, he stopped at the door. Two young ladies stepped in and started walking towards G.B. "Excuse me Sir, may I ask you a question?," One of the girls asked. She had red streaked blonde hair that was pulled into a bun with her bangs hanging along her forehead. Her emerald green eyes stared deep into his brownish- black eyes. She wore a green tube top, black jeans and black sneakers. "Why yes my lady," G.B. replied. The other girl stepped forward, "We were just wondering, if a kind gentleman like yourself would escort us down town, please," She said sweetly. Her curly, dirty blonde hair hung down. She wore a pink tank top and a short pink, wavy skirt. Her grey eye's looked him almost pleadingly. "Why certainly. I could never say no to two beautiful young ladies such as yourselves." Just then Geronimo Jr. stepped in. "What's going on around here?" "Oh these girls just asked if I could escort them down town. Would you like to come?" "No, no go ahead, I'll stay here and wait for the others. Well catch up to you later okay. " "Okay, see you in a bit." With that G.B. left with each girl holding on to each of his arms.  
  
*Down town Seaport*  
  
The trio walked downtown and turned onto a vacant alley. Strolling down the creepy alley way, G.B. got a little uneasy. "Ladies, why are we walking down this way?" "That's a very simple question 007." G.B. let go of the ladies and faced them with wide eyes. "Who-who are you??" "You may address me by 0014 and this is my partner 0015." "Hey there." G.B. back away slowly. "I wouldn't try to run, it'll just be a waste of time," 0015 said, stepping towards G.B. 0014 pulled out a needle, "Yeah, and it'll only make things worse." "I'll be the judge of that," He replied as he turned heels and ran.  
"Stupid Cyborg," 0015 pulled out her gun and opened fire. Upon the shots, the two cyborg girls saw G.B. fall, seeing a few bullets enter his legs and his right shoulder. The two walked over to there fallen victim and turned him over. G.B. cringed in pain, feeling the fulls effects of the bullets. "We told you." G.B. just laid there as the two taunted him, "What do you want from me?"  
0015 held the wounded cyborg down, "Brace yourself." 0014 kneeled down and cleaned off a spot on his arm. Pulling out the needle, 0014 injected him in his left arm. G.B. struggled from underneath the girls. "That should do it for now, Black ghost should be quite pleased." "Yes he should," 0015 replied. With that the girls disappeared once again. G.B. lay there on the cold damp groung. It started to rain. He felt like screaming out in agony for the wounds in his arms and legs, but he couldn't. His body went numb and he felt incredibly hot. 'These girls did a number on me,' He thought. '002, did these girls get to you too?' Welcoming the darkness, G.B. went into unconscienceness.  
  
*Somewhere downtown*  
  
Three cyborgs rode in a car to find their friend who was supposedly escorting two young women to safety. "Oh my god."  
"Is something wrong 003?" Joe and Geronimo looked at her in concern.  
"It's 007, he's in trouble. We've got to get to him." Geronimo looked at Francoise with a horrified look. 'Please let him be okay. If he got hurt after I let him go with those girls, I would never forgive myself,' G. Jr. thought to himself.  
  
Authors note: Okay okay, this is not one of my best chapters but hey it's hard writting when you always have hundreds of english Ap homework to do. I'll get started working on the next chapter as soon as I can. As always, please review. Oh and what should be the next party for all those who review? Should it involve cookies, soda (aka. carbinated sugar), candy or a potatoe chip party??? Tell me what you want!! Yours truly, da New Yorker with the twisted mind. 


	4. Collection of Nine

Hey everyone, I'm sorry this is taking so long, but my computer that had all my stories died on me and now I only have half of ch. 4 and everything else is gone. I'm sorry this is so late. I hope you like what I have so far.  
  
Chapter Four Twenty four hours passed since 0014 and 0015 attacked. The other cyborgs were now in the Dolphin, attending to an unconscious G.B. and a sick but awake Jet. Everyone had high tension. Nothing was going right for them. Black Ghost seems to have returned with two powerful companions, leaving Jet struggling to keep his consciousness and G.B. fighting to stay alive. Dr. Gilmore using every second available to attend and preventing the worst from happening. Everything seemed so hopeless. Dr. Gilmore had no idea what to do. He had two different cyborgs, sick and wounded injected with two very different altered viruses. None of them had known cure. The doctor sighed, "What am I going to?" He looked at the computer screen. "At this rate they die within a few weeks. If only I could figure out how to remedy what they have then I could save them." "But you can't..." The doctor spun around to face 0014. "How did you get in here?" "Does it really matter considering that you have poor defenses and you little 003 wouldn't be able to sense me if she tried." Dr. Gilmore grabbed the nearest tool, "Leave or I'll.." "Or you'll do what? Beat me with your stethoscope? Come on doctor, let's be realistic here." "What do you want?" "I've come to make a proposition. Hand yourself and the other cyborgs over to Black Ghost and I will give you the antidote for 002 and 007's sickness. What do you say?," said 0014 holding up two vials. Dr. Gilmore stared at the vials. "NO!! DOCTOR GILMORE DON'T!!" Both the doctor and 0014 looked through the window where 002 and 007 lay in confinement to see 002 pressed against the glass. "Don't believe her Doctor Gilmore, besides I'd rather die than be handed back to Black Ghost." "Jet I..." "Please Dr. Gilmore, don't give in!" The doctor looked carefully at Jet then at 0014, "Well you heard that man, no means no and that's how it's going to be." "Fools!" Meanwhile in another part of the dolphin, with heightened hearing, a young cyborg heard the sound of a small explosion, more like a pop. "Looks like the doc pissed off 0014," her pointy ears flinched. Another sound was heard nearby. The cyborg went to go investigate. In a nearby room, Francoise lay on her bed crying. "Why do we always have fight? I'm so tired of fighting. Why does everyone have to get hurt?" A small noise was heard. Francoise got up to see 015 staring at her, "What do you want?," she yelled through tears as 0015 got closer. "Why can't you just leave us alone? HUH? WHY? WH..." "AH SHUT UP BITCH!!," 0015 said knocking 003 (Francoise) out with a dumpster that she zapped up with her powers. 0015 rubbed her ears and sighed, "Ahhh much better." She picked up 003 and went to her next destination, "One down and only six more cyborgs to go." 


	5. Authors Note

This fanfiction is in the process of being rewritten from the very beginning and getting a complete revamp.

Thanks!

~Gothic


End file.
